A Secret Passion
by EyeofHorus333
Summary: A Leo/Piper fan fic. Rated M for a reason. Please read and review enjoy. Might write more depends on if you read and review.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a one shot I might write more but you have to review. No flaming you don't like the couple pairing don't read don't review.

Leo held Piper's hand as they walked through the forest. They could never tell Jason about their secret relationship. Jason would kill Leo. So they kept it quiet. Their relationship was mainly walking holding hands through the woods. Goodnight kisses and hugs. But Leo wanted more than that and so did Piper.

One night Leo walked into the Aphrodite cabin to say hi when Piper grabbed Leo and took him into the separate Aphrodite Counselor bedroom. She locked the door behind them.

Piper was wearing a revealing grey tube top, lime green booty shorts and no bra. Leo could see her nipples through the top. He grew very hard as she did this very sexy strip dance that teased Leo extremely bad.

He couldn't take it anymore he ripped her shirt off and kissed her. Piper was amazed at how animalistic he was. He gave her a wet steamy hot kiss wrestling their tongues for dominance as he played with her nipples. After a while they decided it was a tie. He went down to kiss her big sweat breast. He sucked one nipple and played with the other one with his middle finger and thumb. Piper let out a moan of pleasure and Leo smiled.

He took off his shirt revealing a burnt yet muscular six-pack.

"Wow those blacksmiths must be ripped."

He took off his pants and through it with his shirt and hers. Piper yanked his boxers down and watched his eight inch member pop out her eyes went wide with happiness she grabbed it and started pumping. Leo let out multiple groans of pleasure and then Piper put the cock in her mouth. She started to lick, suck, and blow it. She deep throated it making Leo harder.

She pulled away. Leo pulled her booty shorts off to reveal a black thong with he soon removed also. He started licking her clean shaven pussy. Being the Daughter of the goddess of love had its perks Leo thought. He liked the walls of her pussy and it started to tighten around his tongue.

He pulled his tongue out and stuck his cock in her pussy. She felt uncomfortable.

"This will hurt baby" He said.

"I know it will but do it anyways" Piper replied.

He decided to make it fast. He thrust up into her pussy making her a woman. He started thrusting up and down and up and down. For Piper after that thrust all felt good. She flipped Leo over so he was on top. That way she could be pleased by however he wanted to do it. He sent her flying in a sky of pleasure. She had her first orgasm and had cum and didn't know it.

"I'm coming" Leo told her and sent his seed into her pussy their juices mingling together.

Leo kissed her and laid down on the bed. Piper laid her head on his shoulder.

There was a bang at the door and Jason's voice yelled "Hey piper"


	2. Sluts can be replaced

Me: Previously on… Never mind that.

"Piper let me in." Jason said.

"No I'm not decent" Piper replied.

Jason got a dirty smile "All the better."

Leo panicked.

"Piper I still have the key you gave me I'm coming in." Jason said barging in.

Jason gasped at his naked friend and girlfriend. Leo covered himself up.

"Leo I'll kill you" Jason said leaping towards Leo with a great fury.

Piper jumped in front of Leo and Jason crashed into her the three ending up on the wall.

"Jason I don't want you I want Leo now get out." Piper yelled furious.

"Fine then be a slut" Jason raced out.

"Can we finally be together?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded kissing Leo. "Yeah we can."

Jason walked around camp furious.

"Hey Jason want to get back at Piper" Drew asked.

"Yeah" Jason growled.

"Then date me" Drew said.

"How would…" Jason started but stopped "Oh, You two are enemies that my work"

Jason smiled and kissed Drew.

"Now let's have some fun" Drew said trapping Jason between her and a tree.

Drew flung her arms around Jason's neck and kissed him. He kissed back very passionately. He had his hand on her butt and was squeezing the big sexy thing.

"Stop that it tickles" Drew giggled, "You want to do that meet me tonight after dinner."

Jason licked his lips and smiled "I'll be there."

I know the whole thing happened fast but that's how I roll.


End file.
